


Mist and Shadow

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Paralogue Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: A monstrosity of teeth and limbs emerged from out of the fog, its breath ripe with decay, claws stained with the rust of old blood. The creature stared at her through maddened eyes, yet something deep within their depths hinted at intelligence. Marianne clenched her fists, calling on every ounce of courage she possessed to find the means to speak.“A-are you really the Wandering Beast that people talk about?”
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark - Guess the Author





	Mist and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie discord server's 'Guess the Author' game. The prompt was 'the Reason why.'

There was something disconcerting about being alone while a monster prowled in the dark.

Marianne slowed her steps, shifting both eyes to the undulating mists. She could feel it out there. Watching. Hungering. She could feel it as surely as she felt her own heartbeat, pounding a warning inside her chest. Fear breathed into her veins, coaxing goosebumps from her flesh and slicking her palms with sweat. But she would not turn back. It had been her decision to enter the forest in search of the Wandering Beast. Her decision to leave her friends behind.

They would track the monster at first light, Byleth had decided, and bring it down together. Marianne had joined the others in nodding their agreement, all the while weaving a plan of her own. It had felt wrong withholding her intentions, but the safety of her friends far outweighed the sting of a false pretense. Even so, she could not deny the part of her that longed for their strength. It would have brought peace beyond measure to have the Deer beside her, ready to leap into action at a moment’s notice. But the burden of her crest had always been hers and hers alone. It had been wrong to bring the professor into it. Wrong to compromise the safety of her friends. Tonight, she would remedy that mistake.

Or die trying. 

Marianne bit her lip, distrustful of the darkness that lurked beyond the fog. She could feel the weight of the thing that watched her, sense its piercing gaze like a needle on her skin. All around her the forest seemed to be holding its breath, afraid to behave as a forest should for fear of what crouched in the shadows. Only the mist remained unperturbed as it whispered through the undergrowth, lapping at her ankles like the ebb and flow of a spectral tide. 

It was then that something warm wafted across the back of her neck.

Marianne whirled around and barely resisted the urge to scream.

A monstrosity of teeth and limbs emerged from out of the fog, its breath ripe with decay, claws stained with the rust of old blood. The creature stared at her through maddened eyes, yet something deep within their depths hinted at intelligence. Marianne clenched her fists, calling on every ounce of courage she possessed to find the means to speak.

“A-are you really the Wandering Beast that people talk about?”

The creature shifted its head and spoke in a guttural rasp, the sound reminiscent of iron shards rubbing together.

“You… Do you bear our crest? For what purpose did you come here?” 

_Our crest._

She had known. Of course, she had known. But to stare into the face of a horror like this… To stand in the presence of that overwhelming bloodlust and admit that she and this creature were _connected_! To see the physical manifestation of her curse. How grotesque it was. How _twisted!_

For the first time that night, Marianne did not doubt her decision to leave her friends behind.

“Our crest?” she repeated, grasping for the words. “Does that mean…”

A gargling sound resonated from deep within the monster’s throat and it took Marianne a moment to realize that the Wandering Beast was laughing.

A chill crawled up her spine.

“It appears that your presence has been detected by blood thirsty demonic beasts,” it growled. “Pity…By the time they arrive, not even the marrow of your bones will remain for the feast!”

It lunged at her, its gnashing teeth closing on air as Marianne stumbled away, a spell leaping from her outstretched palm. The magic glanced off the beast’s hide, hopelessly ineffective. She clenched her teeth, the trees aglow with the light of her magic as she shot blast after blast at her foe. The monster took each blow in stride, its claws rending deep gouges in the forest floor as it closed the distance between them. Marianne leapt backward, sweat beading across her brow as she avoided death by the space of an inch. Her chest heaved with exertion as white light danced around her fingertips.

She glared at the creature. 

It was an odd thing, this defiance; this fire humming through her veins. And despite her unbridled fear, despite the danger of the scourge that she faced, Marianne found herself wondering at this undeniable urge…to live.

Five years ago, she would have closed her eyes and let the beast consume her. Five years ago, she would have seen it as an act of ironic deliverance. To be destroyed by the very source of her self-loathing. How could such a fate be anything but the Goddess’s poetic justice? She would have died willingly, happy to at last rid the world of her cursed existence. And yet…

And yet.

_“Why do you always have to admit defeat before even giving yourself a chance!?”_

Lysithea’s words, spoken in a moment of frustration. Not at Marianne, but at Marianne’s inability to see the good qualities in herself.

_“Don’t decide you’re of no use without even giving it a shot!”_

The Wandering Beast roared, slamming its claws into the ground and sending a shower of debris raining down upon her. Marianne stumbled but did not fall, wincing as rock and wood cut into her skin. She glowered at her adversary and another blast of white magic burned the shadows away.

“Stop wriggling!” the beast bellowed, its tail whipping about in a ferocious sweep. Marianne cried out as the blow caught her in the side, striking the breath from her lungs and sending her flying through the air. Tears sprang to her eyes as she hit the ground, her tongue heavy with the taste of dirt and blood. A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to push herself upright, freezing as a shadow fell across her.

Marianne lifted her head and looked into the eyes of The Wandering Beast.

“Nothing will stop me…from feasting upon your flesh and blood!” the creature snarled, opening its mouth wide to reveal a nightmare of bloodstained teeth and gnarled gums.

Marianne squeezed her eyes shut and a storm of memories burst to life, summoned by her desperation.

Leonie, offering her a smile and a listening ear. Raphael, determined to become as eloquent as she in ‘birdese.’ Ignatz, bidding her to look at her friends and not her feet. Lysithea, speaking of strength in place of doubt. Lorenz, believing her beautiful just the way she was. Hilda, looking after her even when it took more than a little effort. Claude, promising to help share her burdens whenever they threatened to outweigh her shoulders. And Professor Byleth, gently guiding her toward the inner strength she would never have found on her own.

Marianne stared death in the face and rose to her feet. 

“No!” she hissed. “I won’t let you!”

For she had found her reason to fight. Her reason to live.

And for them, she would not back down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot of what I intend to be a longer piece someday. I've had this idea for a retelling bopping around in my mind for awhile and this seemed as good an excuse as any to write it. (or part of it). Will expand in the future and once anonymity is no longer a thing.


End file.
